<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by apiratemyhearties</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494275">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiratemyhearties/pseuds/apiratemyhearties'>apiratemyhearties</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Hook Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peter Pan &amp; Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood, Captain Hook going absolutely ballistic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut if you squint???, Intimacy, Kissing, Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiratemyhearties/pseuds/apiratemyhearties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story written around a drabble prompt: "I'll keep you safe", originally requested on Tumblr.</p><p>You are Captain Hook's companion and lover. You've been living on the Jolly Roger for a few months now. You thought you were safe. Are you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook/Female Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Captain Hook Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">As everyday, Y/n took a little stroll through the deck of the Jolly Roger today. The weather was perfect, it was a beautiful sunny day, not a cloud in sight, feather light breeze spreading the salty scent of the sea through the air. The pirates were working, well, at least most of them. Some were just drinking, exchanging loud obscenities and cackling while playing cards. But Y/n didn’t mind.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">She enjoyed observing the horizon and felt safe. It’s been months since her arrival to the ship. Y/n hadn’t known back then she’d stay for good… but she did. She didn’t plan to fall in love with Captain James Hook but she did. As he did with her. His crewmen were suspicious and a bit harsh with her at first, but that changed with time. That, and of course, as the captain’s mistress, she was untouchable.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">At least to most. At least until today.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Y/n was lost in thought, walking past the steering wheel of the ship, when she almost collided with someone. A stout, bald, slimy looking pirate with a round face, bushy eyebrows and tattooed arms. Y/n looked at him, blinking out of the initial surpise. She remembered him. He’s been observing her for the past week, like a predator stalking his prey. Y/n froze.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">"Rushin’ somewhere, pretty bird?”, he asked, grinning with the few teeth he had. Y/n crinckled her nose. His breath reeked of onions, alcohol and tobacco.</p><p class="western">"Yes, actually, excuse me -”, she replied with a voice much smaller than intended and tried to pass him by, but he got closer and it forced her to take a step back.</p><p class="western">"Where? I can keep you company, y’know.”, he took another step forward, maneuvering them into the shadowed space between the steering wheel and the stairs leading to the upper deck. Another step and Y/n’s back hit the hard wooden wall. Her heart was beating so hard against her ribcage she was afraid everyone on the ship could hear it.</p><p class="western">"Please, leave me alone. Captain Hook… he will find out.”</p><p class="western">"Oh he doesn’t have to, lil’ bird.”, the pirate drawled out, a lecherous smile plastered to his face as he reached out to her breasts and caressed them through her thin blouse. Y/n felt the disgust and nausea twisting her stomach. She used the momentary distraction to dig her heel into the pirate’s foot.</p><p class="western">He hissed. "You bloody whore!”, he slapped Y/n and then tore the blouse off of her.</p><p class="western">"That’s no way to treat a lady, Mr. Blackwood.”</p><p class="western">Y/n was suddenly aware of the silence on the deck. No sounds of work, no laughter, no obscenities. Only dead silence.</p><p class="western">The assaulting pirate turned around fast, surprised and Y/n let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, relieved beyond belief.</p><p class="western">There stood James Hook, his posture upright and perfect, his blue gaze piercing the pirate through, and his voice calm and polite. And that voice meant only one thing.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Mortal danger.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Blackwood gave Hook a crooked, sly smile.</p><p class="western">"To be ‘onest, cap’n, I see no ladies here.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>The only thing betraying Hook’s emotions was a slight twitch in his lips. The next thing Y/n registered was a loud bang acompannied by a cloud of smoke and just a moment later Blackwood was screaming in pain. Y/n hasn’t even realised until now that Hook carried a loaded pistol with him.</span>
</p><p class="western">He shot Blackwood in the foot.</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Any other contributions?”, Hook almost whispered, his tone dangerous, eyes locked with the screaming pirate.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Blackwood shook his head vigorously no, wavering, gritting his teeth, his gaze full of fear.</span>
</p><p class="western">"I thought as much.” Hook made a swift move with his right arm, and a moment later Blackwood layed on the wooden floor, clutching his throat and gurgling with his own blood.</p><p class="western">The screams and other sounds were starting to get attention of the other pirates...</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Y/n was still frozen from what she has just experienced. Hook caught her eyes and his glacial stare instatly melted into a look of concern and love. Y/n wanted to leap into his arms, she wanted nothing more than him to hold her, but Blackwood’s stench and the smell of blood invaded her nostrils and so she heaved and threw up violently on the floor. When she finished, Hook put his coat over her now half naked form to shield her from any prying eyes and lead her to the center of the deck.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Only a moment longer, my darling”, Hook whispered into Y/n’s hair and pulled her to him by the waist, before adressing his crew.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Shift company! Let it be known that miss Y/n was assaulted only moments ago by one of your crewmates.”, whispers started to spread amongst Hook’s men. "Silence, all! The miserable bastard who decided to behave out of line was Blackwood. Alas, he is no longer with us.”, he finished the sentence in a fake sad tone and made a pouty face. Then his gaze turned hard, and steel rang in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="western">"Miss Y/n is my companion and under my protection. If any of you filthy scags as much as lay a finger on her again or look at her the wrong way, do anything to harm her or upset her – you will end up like that disgusting mongrel Blackwood and sleeping with the fish.”, he sneered and made a deliberate pause to look at them for reaction. There was dead silence. No one dared to move or speak.</p><p class="western">"Have I made myself clear?!”, he raised his voice, this time clearly waiting for an answer.</p><p class="western">"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!”</p><p class="western">"Good. Now feed him to the sharks.”, Hook gestured with his chin towards Blackwood’s body before leaving with Y/n.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">*~*~*~*</p><p class="western">
  <span>Y/n was finally in the safety of the Hook’s cabin, sitting in a fragrant hot bath, prepared for her by Mr. Smee, with James slowly, carefully washing her and ocassionally planting a kiss here and there: on her neck, on her left shoulder, on her arm… And a whole bunch of kisses on the still stinging cheek, where Blackwood slapped her. When she was finally clean (which took much longer, with Hook’s ongoing and tender affections), she dressed in her long f/c nightgown. She was exhausted and didn’t care what time of day or night it was. </span>
</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <span>Hook was now sitting behind his desk, drinking leasurely, his eyes smiling at her. He was dressed in his more relaxed attire, the crimson and gold emroidered banyan with the dark red frilly shirt underneath, the sash around his waist and crimson breeches.</span>
</p><p class="western">Y/n enjoyed seeing James like this. Those were their most intimate moments. She knew she could bring out certain softness and tenderness out of him, because of what she made him feel: not alone anymore.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Y/n walked around the desk to James’s chair and sat across his lap, curling herself up, her head resting on his shoulder. She felt his fingers instantly tangling in her h/c hair, massaging her scalp, his chin resting on her head. She sighed.</p><p class="western">"I don’t know how this could have happened, James.”</p><p class="western">
  <span>"It won’t happen again. Blackwood’s dead, my love.”, he replied, but sensing her uneasiness, he stopped what he was doing and pulled her head slighly to make her look at him. Y/n looked and what she saw in his eyes left her breathless. It was as his forget-me-not eyes were boring into her soul.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Blackwood was stupid but I doubt anyone else will try anything like that. My crewmen are scoundrels but I will slaughter half of them sooner than I will let any of these dogs harm you again.”, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her slowly, softly, gently.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>
    <b>"I’ll keep you safe”</b>
  </span>
  <span>, Hook whispered against Y/n’s lips, his knuckles caressing her cheekbones, his dark curls tickling her face and neck.</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>"James”, Y/n sighed, putting her arms around his neck, feeling his hand wandering slower, down her neck, her collarbone, her breast, where he gave her a gentle squeeze, eliciting a moan from her lips. It took all her willpower to actually form any coherent thought.</span>
</p><p class="western">"Yes?”, he purred.</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Teach me how to fight.”, it came out breathy. "I want to be able to defend myself.”</span>
</p><p class="western">
  <span>Hook’s hand stopped its wandering for a moment as he studied Y/n’s face. "Is that really what you want, darling?”</span>
</p><p class="western">"Yes.”, she kissed him again. "I don’t want to be a damsel in distress anymore.”</p><p class="western">He chuckled into her lips and felt pride swelling in his chest. "You’re aware I will not go easy on you, yes?”</p><p class="western">"Yes.”</p><p class="western">"And yet?..”, he cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking.</p><p class="western">
  <span>"Yes. God, you can be insufferable”, she rolled her eyes at him before gripping the front of his shirt tight and kissing him so hard they were out of breath mere seconds later.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>